The present invention relates to a portable telecommunications device comprising a radio transceiver, a keypad, memory means, and microprocessor means for controlling device functions, the device being controllable by a called party and the device further comprising alerting means for alerting the called party if an incoming call is received from a calling party. Such a portable telecommunications device can be any portable telecommunications device having voice telephony functionality, such as a cellular or cordless telephone, or the like.
The present invention further relates to a wireless telecommunications system, to a radio base station for such a system, and to a method for processing an incoming call in such a system.
A portable telecommunications device of the above kind is known from the European patent EP 0 494 526 B1. The known device is a cellular telephone having the functionality that the user can become aware of the identity of the calling party. Whether or not having this so-called Calling Line Identification functionality, an incoming call from the calling party could come at an inconvenient moment, e.g., during a meeting or in a very noisy environment, while the called party still desires to answer the call without disturbing other persons or without the necessity to talk very loud or without hearing clearly what the calling party is saying.